Forgiveness the Size of a Bath
by redex
Summary: RemusSirius. Sirius seeks out Remus, who is sulking in the bath, to tell him he's sorry. WARNING: disgustingly unrealistic protesting uke contained within


Okay, before we even start: Remus is out of charector. Well, except for the fact that JK has never written him having sex, so we're not quite sure what his charectorization would be, in regards to said situation. I blame all the lovely manga with protesting!ukes in them. They're bad, I'll agree with you. But they're bad in such a good way! ;)

We're rated R.

* * *

**Forgiveness the Size of a Bath**

**

* * *

**

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"Lily let me in."

He added her to his list of people to crucify once he got out of the bath.

Sirius sat down on the side of the bath and Remus quickly covered himself with his hands. Sirius had no sense of propriety, but it probably stemmed from communal showers after Quidditch, which was why Remus didn't play. Other than the fact that he got airsickness every time he flied.

"I'm not talking to you," Remus said steadfastly, turning his head away.

"Remus..."

He heard a heavy sigh, but didn't acknowledge it. Sirius didn't deserve anything from him now. He had to remind himself, though. He _missed_ him, more than he would ever like to admit.

"Remus. I don't know what to do to make you trust me again."

He held his mouth tightly shut. Sirius had _betrayed_ him. He couldn't earn that much trust back in another five years. And now the one person he had wished least to know about his... _affliction_, did.

Sirius had used him to try and kill another student.

He was startled out of his brooding by the water suddenly sloshing as two feet stepped into the bath.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed as said teen settled into the water opposite him. It was lucky the baths were enchanted to fit whoever was in them - otherwise Sirius would have been right on top of him. Naked. He felt a furious blush rise to his cheeks.

"Well, you can't ignore me now, can you?"

And Remus was sorry he couldn't, because now that he looked, he could see that James and Peter's pleadings that Sirius was pining were true. Perhaps not obvious to the every-day observer, but Remus could see the redness of his eyes, the pleading look on his face, the sallowness of his cheeks... even his ihair/i was looking limp and dull as it hung into the water.

"I hate-" he started snarling when he felt himself giving in, wanting to forgive Sirius...

But Sirius' hand covered his mouth and he was leaning over him, body dripping as he kneeled between Remus' legs.

"Don't," he whispered roughly as the last echoes faded, letting his hand fall. "Please don't hate me, Moony. I couldn't live if you..."

"Fool," Remus said harshly, looking away. "Of course you'd live. What's one more friend to you? After all, if your little bit of mischief had worked you would've never seen me again anyways. It couldn't be that important to you."

It was hard to avoid those silver-violet eyes when they were so close. It was like Sirius, to be so tactile that it made Remus uncomfortable sometimes, but usually it was with James that he lounged around half-naked with. And Remus was forcibly reminded of the fact that he didn't even have that half right at the moment.

Sirius choked, coughed and pressed his cheek to the side of Remus' head, who just stared down the fleshy expanse of Sirius' pale back. The warm breath brushed against his ear, making him breathe a little faster.

"Please forgive me, Remus. I mean it; I can't live without you. I don't even know what I was thinking, to do that... No. It'll never happen again. I'll kill the next person who tries it. Hell, I'll kill myself if it'll make you happy again, Moony..."

He shuddered as lips trailed hesitantly down his neck.

And then Sirius was looking at him, looking into his eyes, and Remus knew that Sirius meant it.

"I don't hate you," he breathed, eyes locked into place, watching as they flared to life, but still contained.

"Really?" Sirius said hesitantly.

Remus sighed and looked down, and then instantly regretted it, seeing how close their hips were to each other and a certain thing that wasn't his stirring to life. Definitely not his. He looked back up.

"I don't hate you," he repeated, believing it.

"Thank god," Sirius breathed, and then he was being _kissed_! And Sirius... Remus couldn't push him away. When he tried lifting his arms to press at Sirius' chest, they somehow got wrapped around his neck and fingers got tangled in damp black hair.

"Sirius," he breathed, in slight protestation as water sloshed over the edge and his head was pressed up against the cold porcelain edge.

Sirius was massaging his stomach, an unfair move, and he moaned out loud, wondering how this had happened. Sirius was just a friend, wasn't he? James and Sirius fought all the time and they didn't do this when they made up... did they?

He moaned again, just to get it out, as Sirius' hand carefully left the back of his neck and let him settle against the edge of the bath, freeing that hand to go to work on his chest. Remus had always thought that nipples were a female thing, indeed, the reason why men were so attracted to them. On men they were just quirks of nature - but then, why were they so sensitive to those long fingers?

He whimpered as Sirius gave it a final tweak and went onto the other, all while caressing Remus' neck with his lips, teeth and tongue.

"Sirius, stop!" he gasped, but his body gave him away, despite his profound fear of how far this was going. His hips arched as the hand left his sensitive stomach and slid down between his thighs, which pressed together instinctively.

"Remus," Sirius purred in his ear, licking and tugging at his lobe with teasing teeth. "Don't be so stiff. You said you didn't hate me... I can't resist."

Sirius stroked the inside of his leg so gently... Remus shuddered and involuntarily spreaded to allow him more room to maneuver. He found himself reaching up and grabbing the back of Sirius' head, dragging him down to kiss, giving himself up to Sirius' desire even as he protested.

A finger slid down to a place where it definitely shouldn't be and Remus gasped, jerking upwards against Sirius' firm chest, as it probed, pressing gently, and just nudging him. Remus realized with a jerk that Sirius was waiting for him to ask for it.

"Bastard," he gasped, pushing at Sirius' shoulder ineffectively when he only chuckled.

"What, want to prolong it? Fine with me."

And then his hand was somewhere that a best friend's hand definitely shouldn't be. His thumb slid across his head and Remus shuddered, eyes closing, fingernails digging into skin that wasn't his.

"Don't," he whimpered as Sirius' hand massaged up and down his shaft, feeling with a jolt Sirius' equally hard member nudge against his leg.

"How can you say that," Sirius said slyly, biting at Remus' lower lip. "When you're so needy here?"

"I never said I wanted you like this," he gasped, tears in his eyes, as Sirius' grip tightened and sped up.

"Your body told me all by itself," Sirius murmured, suddenly stopping the addictive movement.

Remus had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering at the loss.

"Why are you stopping, then?"

He was surprised at the sound of his own voice, lowered and rough and sounding seductive to even his own ears.

"I want you."

Sirius reached over Remus' head and twisted one of the taps of bubble bath just a little, getting a small daub of liquid on the tip of his finger before twisting it shut again.

Remus felt his breath speed up and his eyes couldn't stop following Sirius' movements.

"We can't..." he protested weakly as sudden harsh realization of what really was going on hit him, as well as the jolt of Sirius' slick finger pressing down where it had been before.

"Why not?"

Remus couldn't think of an adequate answer due to Sirius' finger pressing into his arse. It wasn't really a problem, as Sirius hadn't really wanted an answer in the first place. Then a second finger was pushed in and Remus was clinging to Sirius' neck, melting as a nerve made itself quite prominent where it had been nonexistent before and Remus felt himself being penetrated from both ends by Sirius' tongue and fingers. His hips rocked desperately on their own, trying to press him in further.

"Sirius..." he gasped, nearly delirious he was so close to coming. Divining his meaning, Sirius' fingers left him and this time he did whimper to loose them. Everything was coming undone, he couldn't even remember being mad at this guy before. Sirius' hands grew impatient, pressing his legs apart and pushing Remus hard against the tub's wall.

When Remus looked down he blushed furiously, even though he had been the entire time, seeing Sirius erect. He lifted one hand as if in a trance and gently touched the tip of his head where the fluid leaking out was floating out into the water. Sirius shuddered, bending his head to rest on Remus' shoulder, who only blushed a little more.

"All this... from me?" he whispered and jerked his hand away as Sirius pressed against it, moaning. Eyes wide, Remus watched for as long as he could as Sirius rubbed his cock against Remus', pressing against him. Their bodies were so close together...

"Oh, Sirius, please," he moaned, arching his body up in the water and wrapped his arms around Sirius' body.

"Remus," Sirius breathed back, husky and sensual and suddenly rough as he pressed Remus harder against the bath and pushed under him. When Remus felt the head of Sirius' cock against his entrance, he bit his lip, but it wasn't enough to keep him from crying out when Sirius lowered him down onto it, inch by inch.

His breath was ragged and there were tears in his eyes as he obediently wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist.

"Just shift... _oh_."

Remus seized possession of Sirius' mouth as he hesitantly tried moving up, feeling the delicious friction of Sirius' cock against his inside walls. He went slowly savoring the feeling as Sirius' hand wrapped once more around him and pumped in time to his own movements. He felt his sense rapidly disappear under the barrage his senses were being given. His breath came out in whimpers as he relinquished control to Sirius again, tilting his head backwards as his neck was gripped in Sirius' teeth. There was something oddly feral about it all, something completely satisfying about giving himself up like this, relinquishing all control.

He felt his movements rising in pitch, his heart beat quickening.

"Sirius... I'm going to come, I'm going to... Oh, Sirius!"

The feeling of Sirius in him and on him and over him, everywhere, possessing him, was just too much. Stars exploded behind his eyes as he jerked into that hand, feeling the cock inside him grind against him, and somehow he wasn't done yet.

Sirius' now-free hand grasped Remus' other hip and started banging him against the hard porcelain, eyebrows furrowed as his hair fell down into the cooling water and stuck to Remus' chest. It hurt, a little, but in such a good, good way. It was Sirius, all vicious tenderness and harsh care. He found his voice answering Sirius' as it rose in pitch, using Sirius' long black hair to pull his head back so that Remus could shove his tongue down his throat, tightening his legs around Sirius' waist.

Remus finished him, rocking up and down harshly, feeling the raw power as Sirius came inside of him and realized he had come again as well.

Sirius panted into Remus' neck as he dazedly stared at the wall, not quite comprehending what had just happened.

"God, Remus, why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Sirius was kissing up Remus' neck where his teeth had been earlier. Remus realized that the water had gone cold, probably a long time ago.

"I didn't know," he said truthfully, shifting in Sirius' lap.

"Shit," Sirius said mildly, nuzzling at Remus' hairline under his ear. "You certainly seemed like you had too many pent up feelings there to not have thought about this before."

Remus blushed and said: "I've never done anything like this before, I didn't expect... well, a lot of things."

"But was it good for you?"

Sirius quickly looked into Remus' eyes, concern ruffling his brow as he frowned slightly. Remus blushed a little more and looked down.

"Yes, of course," he said softly, brushing his fingers along Sirius' toned stomach. Sirius sighed and kissed him chastely on the cheek.

"Good. But... am I forgiven? For Snape? I swear I'm not kidding about this Remus, I mean, I love you."

His face burned a little more and he was too embarrassed to even speak - instead he just nodded and Sirius hugged him tightly.

When Sirius released him, Remus realized he was shivering and there were goosebumps all over his and Sirius' skin.

"Might as well get out," he sighed, standing up in the deep bath and reached for a towel. "I'm probably dirtier now than when I got in..."

When he turned back, Sirius was still there, staring intently at him with a dazed look on his face. Remus smiled a little slyly and put his hand on his hips. "Sirius?" he asked a teasing note in his voice.

"Ah? Oh, erm, yes," Sirius responded, flustered, as he stood up himself and got a towel off the shelf. The bath started draining itself, water slowly going down until it twisted in a waterspout and disappeared down the drain. Remus watched it, almost wistfully, until Sirius touched him on the shoulder and then caught his hand.

"Do you want to go back to the common room now, Moony, my love?"

Remus blushed at the nickname and Sirius did a little too. It was the most Remus had ever seen him flustered. He nodded in reply, pulled on his bathrobe, picked up all his clothes and his wand off the marble counter before heading out the door. Glancing wistfully behind him at the bathroom, Sirius paused for a moment before pulling the heavy door shut.

"Lily would make a great wife for Prongs, don't you think?" he said conversationally as they entered the Gryffindor common room half dressed to James and Peter's apprehensive forms.

"Absolutely. I've always thought so, but now it is definite," Remus replied, nodding as he settled himself in a chair and Sirius promptly sat down beside him even though he was only in a towel.

"Well, finally you've made up and seeming chipper again," Peter said grumpily, poking at a piece of parchment in front of him.

"You have no idea."

They only smiled mysteriously. Some things even friends shouldn't know.

* * *

winces at all the cliches and oocness I'll never do it again, I swear! 

Review me.


End file.
